Talk:Muiri
Marriage bug I don't know if we must proceed in the Dark brotherhood to marry her or not. Anyone can answer ? 11:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Ben Yeah, you do have to join the Dark Brotherhood and carryout her contract mission to intiate the marriage dialog. Pretty sure to marry her you have to complete the optional objective on her contract as well. So she is the pretties npc you can marry? I saw almost all and she is the only one that looks good :Yeah, the only other ones are Ysolda, Illdi, Lydia and Jordis. But both Illdi and Lydia require the use of Console Commands. There is one problem with her: even after you marry her she will not update her greeting and continues to thank you for helping her with her "problem" I can confirm this bug. I've married Muiri and her greeting dialogue does not update. She still has all the marriage dialogue options available (asking how the shop's doing, asking for a meal, etc.) and even her goodbye message is correct, but her initial greeting is always the same "thank you" message she normally has. Extremely annoying. I'm assuming no one knows of a way to fix this, or better yet inform Bethesda of this bug so they can fix it? 19:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I have found another bug. During the wedding ceremony, soon after Maramal married Muiri and the Dragonborn, she ran off the temple. We must be quick to tank to her for the location of the new couple. It seems that this but is common to all PNJs ... 00:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Ben I did the quest but now I can't even engage in a conversation with her, even while wearing the Amulet of Mara. Darth Dan 012 (talk) 01:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) If I use the console to fix her greeting as suggested in the article, does that stop me from continuing to do "The Dark Brotherhood Forever"? 14:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Clothing The Muiri page shows pictures of her in her own shop and weariing some other outfit. After i married her she just sets up shop in whatever house you are in and her outfit certainly didnt change. And yes she still does the annoying greeting even after being married. and i will confirm that as soon as she says "I do" she leaves the ceramony even thgouh it is not done. you have to chase after her to tell her which house to go to. There maybe another glitch to. if you live with her in the Breezehome she does not appear to ever sleep. she just constantly walks around or sits in a chair. She will sleep in her house if you tell her you will live with her. But if she is sleeping you cant as the game wont let you sleep in the same bed and you cant use the ther one because it is owned by the Hag. I do like the Nocturnal dress Muiri has in the picture. Does anyone know how to get it / equip her with it? I might just have found the answer: open console -> click on muiri -> equipitem 00088952 Maybe you first have to "additem"... I'll try it later. She disapeared after i completed the quest and now i cant find her anywhere can anyone help me? I can't change Muiri's clothes. The codes additem 000d191f (tavern clothes) and additem 00088952 (nocturnal's clothes) don't work, someone could help me? the same codes above doesn't work to equipitem too :To add the item, you must type player.additem (baseid) into the console command. This adds the item into the player's inventory. Then, you have to click on Muiri or type prid (her refid), then the equipitem command. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 2/16/12: Reviewed the style guide, made an attempt to clean up the article (looks like the intro was the biggest problem--tense issues and out-of-place information, for the most part), and removed the notice. Hopefully those issues were what the notice was for... it was somewhat vague on the specifics. (Update: Whoever added the detailed problem areas, thank you. This version should be closer.) ::Looks like you fixed everything that needed fixing. Excellent job! --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 02:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Images on the page I don't edit on this wiki, but the images section of this article is really bothering me. There's no need whatsoever to show Muiri in Nocturnal's outfit or in Tavern Clothes, or her getting up from being attacked. The shop image seems like it has context, but the other three seem very unnecessary. I don't want to infringe and remove them, but I'd like to point out that they serve no purpose to the article whatsoever. 23:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Another bug She doesn't seem to sleep either...There's a mod that resolves her speech bug but not the sleeping one. I not playing the PC version of Skyrim, is there any way to change Muiri clothing without console command? 19:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction Edit: Muiri moved to Markarth before Friga Shatter-Shield was killed. When she heard about the murders, she ``went to Windhelm to see the Shatter-Shields. They were old and dear friends, and... in mourning.'' (dialogue) The wiki page as-is incorrectly implies that she moved to Markarth because she was driven out of Windhelm by the conflict with the Shatter-Shields. 23:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC)